


Ambiguous Stardrop

by Warrior_of_Loyalty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bondage, Character Death, Complete, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_of_Loyalty/pseuds/Warrior_of_Loyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People do crazy things when they're in love and sometimes over-looking the details costs a person dearly. Really Hisoka ? You actually think Illumi could do that to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambiguous Stardrop

**Author's Note:**

> Never allow this man to write angst but once again you have Fear-the-Queers on tumblr to blame for this. Enjoy~ -innocent smile-

_**Do not Touch Me.** _

How had it come down to this point? Hisoka wondered silently as Illumi threw his needles at his former lover, whom had deflected at least half of them with his cards and dodged the rest. At first, it had been easy but as their fight had reached the twelve hour, it was now becoming a battle of stamina. Both were covered from head to toe in battle wounds and sweat, blood pouring from various places on Hisoka's arms, neck, torso and legs. Both were heavily panting, it wasn't as though they hadn't expected this. Illumi too, badly grazed by various paper cuts.  
  
" _Illu_."   
  
The word stung like a poison blade to his heart. Hisoka had lost the right to call him that and for a split second, Illumi thought he would break. 

" _Hiso_."   
  
The word was spat like venom and ice and Hisoka in that split-second moment thought that the tears, he had fought so valiantly to hold back, would leave his eyes. They never did.

What had he done? Hisoka didn't even remember. Was it as trivial as taking the last cookie? Or something more? He had never cheated on Illumi, he had never hurt anyone in his family, so why? It wasn't even a test of their skill, it was anger, hate, raw and bitter.   
  
"What have I done?" Hisoka whispered curiously.   
  
Illumi stopped. Wait...Hisoka thought that this was his fault? That was...absurd. Hisoka would never _ever_ betray him. Hisoka took the opportunity to slice Illumi's neck and the man fell to his knees.  
  
" _As if I would_ _ **just**_ _forget._ " Hisoka chuckled darkly.  
  
Hisoka had won. Illumi was done. After all of that, after keeping him at bay for _so_ long. Hisoka had played dirty.   
  
Turmoil was tearing both men apart. He knew how much Illumi loved Killua...but Hisoka had given Illumi everything. Apart from Chrollo, the oldest Zoldyck heir was the only other person Hisoka trusted _with his life._  
  
"You slept with your _brother_ **Illu**." 

_Please Hisoka. Don't leave me._

_**Don't fucking touch me.** _

"I should kill you but what will that achieve? You're filth. Scum. _**Worse**_." A piece of hardened card was thrown past Illumi's ear, missing it by centimeters. Joker.

"Goodbye Illumi, you will never see me again." Hisoka turned on his heel and walked away. Killing each other would have been so much easier on them both.  
  
A cold, harsh rush of air washed over them both as Hisoka left. Killua was welcome to Illumi, he would never compare to a Zoldyck at the end of the day and he knew it.

"Come to fight me?" 

_No._

Finally, Hisoka broke and Chrollo closed his book. "Leave us." He ordered the phantom troupe, who obeyed him without question. He put the item away in his coat and cautiously stepped towards his former number four.

"Hisoka?"

_Kiss me._

"…" Chrollo helped Hisoka to his feet, to see the other man so vulnerable geniunely scared him but he did not judge him, after all, Chrollo was an emotional one himself, not that he would ever admit it to just anyone.

He was almost taken aback when Hisoka slumped, holding him, but Chrollo refused to push him away. He stroked his cheek, brushing his thumb over his tear drop, fitting, given the situation.

_Kiss me. **Danchou.**_

_Please. **Kiss** . Me.  _

_**But it would make me as bad as him.** _

"You have beautiful eyes." Chrollo whispered, breaking the silence.

Hisoka didn't say anything. "Are you single?"

_Am I?_

"Hisoka...I-"

"Let me kiss you."

 _Better yet, let me_ _**fuck** _ _you._

"Hisoka...Let me clean you up first..." Chrollo whispered softly. 

_Let me bleed. I am prettier this way._

Chrollo pulled out his book and after finding the right power, sat down with Hisoka to mend the cuts and brusises. "Are you going to forgive him?" 

_Yes._

"No."

Chrollo nodded silently as Hisoka kissed his shoulder. "I've always liked you."  
  
_No. I've always_ **loved** you. I am as bad as **him.  
**  
"I know." Chrollo responded. "But we both know you're going to forgive him eventually." **  
**

Hisoka groaned. "I have become an open book." 

"Not quite." Chrollo reassured with a light chuckle. "You are very unpredictable."  
  
"You're just saying that~" Hisoka teased.

"I mean it." A light flush to Chrollo's cheeks.

"Oh~?" It was drawn out and Hisoka took the hand that was still in the middle of his healing process. Chrollo had no choice but to stop.

"...Hisoka?" 

"Shh~" He placed his lips upon the hand and kissed it chastely. Chrollo sucked in a breath. Just how Hisoka could be so gentle with him was a mystery. If Chrollo didn't know any better, he could have sworn Hisoka actually _respected_ him. 

"... _Danchou_..." 

He really did, didn't he? 

The revalation made Chrollo blush furiously. "We shouldn't."  
  
_But you want to, don't you_ _ **Danchou**_ _?_

"...Hisoka..." Chrollo layed on the stage, staring up at the red head, heart racing. Lust-stained gold.It took his breath away. He didn't even struggle as Hisoka straddled him, strong pale arms pinning his own above his head. He swallowed thickly. "You must think I'm weak." 

"You should stop telling me thoughts that aren't there." Hisoka replied. Chrollo looked so fragile, vulnerable even. Weak? That notion was laughable. While it was true that the Danchou was weaker than both himself and Illumi, it was foolish to underestimate him. "I wouldn't want to fight you if you were. You wouldn't be worthy enough."  
  
The brutal honesty, Chrollo had to close his eyes, laughing delicately. "You're sweet."  
  
Hisoka was thrown off-guard with those two simple words. He had been called many things before but sweet? Never in his life. He geniunely smiled. "Look who is talking~" With that he brushed his thumb over Chrollo's soft lips. 

  
He had so badly wanted to fight Chrollo, he had wanted the man to obtain bungee gum and, being the egotist he was, Hisoka wanted to fight his own power. Of course he had. Now, as he looked into those ocean-deep intense black eyes, Hisoka wanted to protect him. He was not Illumi. Chrollo _needed_ protecting.

The first time Chrollo felt Hisoka's lips on his own was the first time Chrollo had ever tasted fire and death. It was intoxicating and he _needed_ more.

And Hisoka took his time.

Chrollo had been a virgin up until that point. He just hadn't been interested but apparently there was such a thing as being 'Hisokasexual'. 

It was amazing how extremely gentle Hisoka was with his touch, Chrollo wouldn't have been able to believe it if he wasn't experiencing it first hand.

_Sensual._

Chrollo lost himself to Hisoka.

_Perfection._

Chrollo found himself exposed and chained to the wall. When and how?

Hisoka was full of surprises.

_Relax Danchou._

Without being told, Chrollo's body began to react, Hisoka's breath hot on his neck. 

_I will be gentle._

Making love to Chrollo was different. There was no power-struggle, Chrollo already knew where he wanted to be. Underneath Hisoka.

_Moan for me._

_Scream for me._

_Beg for me._

_**Cum.** For. **Me** . _

Hisoka's thoughts were riled and somehow, Illumi was a distant memory.

"Hisoka...Please...Harder!" Chrollo begged, helplessly writhing against the restraints. "Don't tease me anymore."

_Danchou..._

They would be caught in the act. Even without Kalluto's help, Illumi already figured out where Hisoka had gone. It didn't take a genius to work that out.

One could cut the tension with a knife.  
  
_You are welcome to him. I am welcome to mine._

Illumi exchanged a look between the two men. "You have no shame." 

_**Pot. Kettle. Black.** _

Hisoka laughed. "He's sweeter than _you_."

_Kill us both. Illu. I dare you._

Killing each other would have easier.

"…To death do us part Hisoka." Illumi stated calmly.

Hisoka missed the needle.

_White. Blue. Red._

A blood-splatter on his shirt.

_**Don't. You. DARE.** _

"You missed." 

_**It's. NOT. True.** _

"I never miss." 

_**CHROLLO** _

Hisoka looked down at him and placed his fingers to Chrollo's neck.

_**Wake. UP.** _

"I....love..."

_**You're. NOT. Limp.** _

"I killed him."

_Ha. How amusing._

"Hehe." 

_Hahaha._

"You're joking."

 _He's just,_ **sleeping.  
**  
"You're joking."  
  
_HAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_**BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!** _

" _**BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!** _ "

Hisoka covered Chrollo up and closed his eyes.   
  
_**Forgive me.** _

" _FUCK YOU ILLU_!" Hisoka spat. 

"If I can't have you Hisoka, no one can."

_**Selfish prick!** _

Illumi fled.

Hisoka was left to scream it out, vowing his absolute promise to kill his former lover. It was a pity the magician was so wrapped up in his own illusion, that had he known Illumi had been away on mission for three years, he would have never have walked into his own trap.

~*~ 

News of Hisoka's and Chrollo's deaths shook the entire Underground, while the public celebrated and Illumi, even after killing the culprit, never really recovered. 

Once, the most feared assassin and promising heir to the Zoldyck throne. Reduced to nothing but an empty shell of his former self, confined to the best mental health facility money could afford.

_How could you have not known...how could you have not known..._

_...Hisoka..._

A smuggled razor blade was all it took. Illumi sliced his throat.

_...Chrollo..._

"I love you"

_See you both._

Illumi smiled for the first time in ten years. Letting himself bleed out.

_See you both._

For the first time since he had received his revenge in-vain.

_...In..._

…

_In_

…

_Hell.  
_

_**How could you have not known it wasn't me?** _

 


End file.
